1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to industrial and commercial bushings for use in a wide variety of applications.
There is a continuing need for a lightweight, low-cost, self-lubricating bushing for use in industrial and commercial applications. Bushings having a self-lubricating bearing sleeve made from a fabric reinforced thermoset composite could be of substantial use if there were a low-cost simple way of assembling such fabric reinforced thermoset composite within a bushing shell.
2. Background Art
U.S. patents showing bushings over which my disclosure represents an improvement are as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,057        U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,695        U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,117        
A publication entitled “General Engineering Manual” by Orkot Ltd. of Bradmarsh Business Park, Rotherham, S60 1 BX, South Yorkshire, England, also shows prior art information.